


When it rains

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, tiny one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a wee one-shot hidden in my abandoned works</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it rains

Lisa was gone. Ianto stood frozen to the spot as he felt the room closing in. 

 

The first day sober since his suspension and all he could do was wish desperately for a bottle. Jack had been, the food in the fridge was evidence of that.

 

As Ianto moved through the flat, strung out and nervous, he noticed some flowers placed by the window. Roses. Ianto smiled softly as he brushed his fingers over the petals. Finally he plucked one from the arrangement and sent a silent thanks to Tosh as he walked over to the bookcase.

 

Lisa’s old bible sat waiting for fingers that would never caress it again. Placing the rose between the pages, he slid it back onto the shelf. Nestled between Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy and Stephen King’s Cujo.

 

He stood looking out at the rain, large drops committing suicide as they plummeted to their doom. He wished he could erase time, take away those decisions and make better ones. But if it was one thing he had learnt in his life, time is no-one’s mistress.

 

Ianto sighed and looked over the roof of the next-door house, seeing the bay mocking him. God, high school had been so long ago. He thought back to their teen years, skiving off to smoke down by the bay. How ironic that he would end up here. 

 

When it rains it pours. He thought to himself as he sighed again. Jack Harkness was coming up the sidewalk, grocery bags in his arms. What a mess.

 

He felt the tears before they fell, trying to hold them in with the heels of his hands. He growled as he struggled for strength.

 

No. Not again.

 

He fell to his knees and Jack’s arms engulfed him as he finally gave in and grieved.

.

.

.

 

Like a deer in headlights, I stood frozen in my tracks  
And the weight of the news, it nearly broke my back  
It was late September and I remember, oh, so well  
Put a rose in the Bible and placed it upon my shelf

Now when it rains, it pours  
Wish I didn't know now, the things I never knew before  
Now when it rains, it pours  
Wish I didn't know now, the things I never knew before

Back then when we were 17, time was on our side  
Holes in our jeans, a pocket full of dreams, the future was Friday night  
And we would hang out down by the river bend singing our favorite songs  
Laughing and drinking, smoking and smiling, now those days are gone

When it rains, it pours  
Wish I didn't know now, the things I never knew before  
Now when it rains, it pours  
Wish I didn't know now, the things I now know for sure, ooh, yeah

Like a deer in headlights, I stood frozen in my tracks  
And the weight of you not here nearly broke my back  
And my tears, they fell like a monsoon underneath the cold fall moon  
And somehow God put his hands on your shoulders way too, way too soon

When it rains, it pours  
Wish I didn't know now, the things I never knew before  
Now when it rains, it pours  
Wish I didn't know now, no, I didn't know now what I knew before

When it rains, oh, it pours  
Wish I didn't know now, no, I didn't know now what I knew before  
Oh hey, yeah, oh, oh yeah, oh, oh yeah, oh, ooh yeah  
When it rains, rains, yeah, it pours, ooh, ooh, oh yeah

 

\- Kid Rock


End file.
